mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekaterina Quinn
Dragomir Castle, Transylvania, 1400 The castle was bustling in happiness, as a most satisfying and beautiful had been witnessed, the marriage between Duchess Georgina du Dragomir, and a most wonderful stranger, Duke Stefan Romankov, a man who was actually a demon, but was able to retain his high status due to the adoration he received from the Dragomir family. Women were gossiping about how prosperous the marriage was, while the Lady and the Sir were busy consummating their marriage a few floors upstairs. However, unlike your typical Cinderella story, this marriage did not have a happy ending, as the next morning, Duke Stefan had mysteriously vanished, leaving planted inside Duchess Georgina a baby. Nine months later, on a day in mid-winter, Duchess Georgina went into labour, and after a long birth that took Duchess Georgina's life, a baby girl was born. With her last words, Duchess Georgina named her daughter Ekaterina before departing from this life. For the first few years of her life, Ekaterina was raised in the Dragomir Castle, like she was still the daughter of Duchess Georgina. However, all of the maids could tell that Ekaterina was different from any child they had seen before, as strange things started occurring around the palace. Some incidents were small, like toys rearranged, however some incidents were larger, such as the one time when a window was mysterious broken during an argument between Ekaterina and a maid. Feeling as if she no longer fit into the family palace, Ekaterina left the palace at the age of 18 to live in the countryside, hoping to find a home. ~*~ Now, it would be rather tedious of me to recount every single adventure in Ekaterina's story, as most of them followed the same pattern: Ekaterina would arrive in a town, stay with a family, and then leave. This cycle was one that continued until she arrived in New York and moved out of Praetor Lupus into the warlock community of New York. Ekaterina has seen empires rise and fall, castles turn into apartments, a catapult turn into a tank, revolutions breaking down major countries, and Ekaterina would watch over the years as they rose back up again. However, there are two particular events throughout Ekaterina's long history which immensely helped her develop her character - the day she discovered her powers in 1666, and her first night in New York, after she emigrated there and witnessed a peculiar fight on Madison Avenue. London, England, 1666 It was any other day for Ekaterina, who was living with the Tressel household in London. Accompanying her family to the market one mid-afternoon day, Ekaterina started to notice some peculiar designs on a group of people's faces. After being chastised for staring by Mrs. Tressel, Ekaterina quickly looked away. However, a few hours later, those group of people and Ekaterina would meet up once again, this time in London's Trafalgar Square, the heart of the capital of the British empire. Unknown to her, these people were warlocks, half-human, half-demon, and those people could sense that Ekaterina was like them. As the Tressels navigated their way through Trafalgar Square, after sometime, they realized that they had lost Ekaterina in the midst of the crowd, as Ekaterina had been grabbed by the warlocks in the square. The Tressels, who saw Ekaterina as one of their own, decided to go back for her. Meanwhile, Ekaterina felt herself getting knocked out, and woke up tied to a chair, with at least a dozen faces looking straight at her. However, not all of them were the same face - some of the people had cat ears, or marks on their faces. Eventually, she heard a man's voice say "Got it." The dozen faces turned to glance at Ekaterina's wrist to find a birthmark of indent of some sort of bracelet on her wrist. "You are one of us, girl. You need to come join us." The oldest of the men stated, taunting Ekaterina. But she did not crumble underneath their pressure. However, as the taunting continued, Ekaterina could feel a warm sensation run through her veins, like some sort of super blood that she hadn't noticed before. In an instant, Ekaterina could see a small flame burning through the rope around her waist, and once that rope had burned through, she used the flame to break the rest of the bonds of rope. The group started to congratulate Ekaterina, but she slipped past them, running away and leaving the burning rope behind. It turns out, a few hours later, one man would use the sparks from Ekaterina's rope to set ablaze to two buildings in a city that Ekaterina thought that she knew to be home. Weak from running, Ekaterina passed out on the street, only to walk up the next morning, and see only burnt remnants of London. Not knowing the real culprit, and blaming herself, Ekaterina fled to the countryside of Europe, spending the next three centuries controlling her abilities, and attempting to embrace her identity as more than human, always holding the illusion that she had caused this great fire. Madison Avenue, New York City, 1966 It had been a few short hours since Ekaterina had stepped off of the passenger ship that brought her across the ocean to New York City in America, the land of prosperity and opportunity. For Ekaterina, all she wanted was to attempt to establish some sort of home, whatever that might have been. About 2:00am, Ekaterina swore that she could hear sounds of screaming and fighting farther down Madison Avenue, but dismissing the scream as a drunken hippie partier, she ignored the noise. But, after a while, she could feel herself drawn to the screams, and briskly walked down Madison Avenue in search of these screams. Walking further along the street, Ekaterina froze at the scene of the action. There were a group of teenagers with strange tattoos, wearing black leather hippie outfits, like they were part of some cult of peace, except their actions were the opposite of that. She could subconsciously feel as though they were hurting herself, but she took one look at the foul creature they were fighting, and things started to fall into place. The creature this cult was fighting looked liked a deranged man who had seen too much misery in his lifetime to carry on living, man that Ekaterina didn't realize until later, was her father. Initiatively, Ekaterina felt her wrist burning, as though her mark was calling to the demon that this cult was injuring. Her hand started moving, as though she were trying to defend this helpless creature, but Ekaterina, at the same time, felt helpless, trying to fend off this pain. Eventually, Ekaterina felt her humanity slipping away, and started using her powers to fight off this group of biker hippies. The cult seemed surprised at first about Ekaterina fighting back, but eventually, Ekaterina could feel herself spiralling into unconsciousness, as the biker hippies started to attack Ekaterina, leaving a deep sword wound in her collarbone, before Ekaterina, having exhausted her energy to fight back, crumpled. ~*~ A few days after this incident, Ekaterina would wake up at Praetor Lupus and learn about being a warlock. Over time, Ekaterina would learn about being a downworlder, and coming to respect the hippie leather clad biker gang known as the Nephilim, and all the other creatures that existed in the universe around her. Ekaterina did learn about why her mark burned as the demon, the deranged man, was being killed, and why she fought back, because the demon the Nephilim vanquished that day was her father. In 1975, Ekaterina would leave Praetor Lupus and renter society, more confident than before, and taking the name Ekaterina Quinn, would work with with the Head of the Warlocks in New York, even eventually becoming the High Warlock of Manhattan, to establish peace, and help the Nephilim in need, knowing that at this point, Ekaterina was completely satisfied with how her life would play out from here on in. |border7= red |background7= gold |text7= black |gallery= ekaterina_2.jpg ekaterina_3.jpg ekaterina_6.jpg |border8= red |background8= gold |text8= black |powers= }} Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Characters Category:Warlocks